


Pulse

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cutting, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shapeshifting, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, idk man there's a lot of shit happening in this fic LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper and Amethyst fight their way out of boredom and thoroughly destroy the hardwood floor in the process. Check content warnings in the tags/notes!





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> CW for bloodplay, licking blood, scratching and cutting with nails, choking with hands and whip, overall rough sex. CONSENT IS ESTABLISHED and everything is enjoyed by both parties. Do NOT read this if any of the above bother you! 
> 
> Also I don't consider Jasper and Amethyst siblings, they're not even from the same kindergarten and they're fuckin' rocks born from dirt anyway so like. Don't @ me. If you like famethyst content but think Jasper/Amethyst is wrong then idk what to tell you lmfao
> 
> Shoutout to Jasker for being my beta babe, love you! ALSO WAY BACK WHEN I STARTED THIS SHE DREW THIS AND. HHH. https://jaxxxker.tumblr.com/post/178104825682/fuckin-dirtyquartz-is-writing-a-thing-and-she

_Slow. Steady. Silent._ The small foam projectile Jasper held between two fingers was slid with care into the yellow plastic cartridge of the toy gun she held. She rolled over onto her chest, shimmying into position at the edge of the loft. From her vantage point she watched as Amethyst sat, hunched over on the ground, drawing spiral after spiral in a notebook before ripping the page out and starting fresh. She squinted, aimed the small toy, and pulled the trigger. _Thwap!_ Right on target. The foam bullet smacked Amethyst in the back of her head and she shot around, glaring up as Jasper rolled back over onto her back, stifling a laugh and loading another bullet.

“Dude, you’re not even hidden, I can see your fat head,” Amethyst shouted, and Jasper rolled back into position and fired, bonking Amethyst right on the nose. “You fucker, those things kind of hurt!”

“Dodge, then, slow-ass,” Jasper said, firing another right into Amethyst’s gem. Amethyst huffed, balling up one of the pages she’d torn from her notebook and throwing it as hard as she could muster, missing Jasper by several inches. Another foam bullet shot out and Amethyst tried to jump out of the way but it thwacked her right in the boob, ricocheting off onto the couch. She snarled, grabbing a couch cushion and frisbeeing it hard and fast at Jasper, who rolled effortlessly out of its trajectory before shooting a bullet right at Amethyst’s forehead. Amethyst was ready this time and she leapt up, catching the foam bullet in her mouth and swallowing it.

“Can’t shoot me if I eat all the bullets!”

“Why-- how’d it taste?” Jasper asked, examining a foam bullet before pressing it to her tongue. Not a good mouth-feel, she decided, then loaded it into the gun.

“Tasted like your big smelly hands,” Amethyst said, grabbing another couch cushion to use as a shield.

“My hands don’t smell,” Jasper scoffed, firing at the fridge so the bullet would bounce back and hit Amethyst.

“How would you know? You got a nose under that gem?” Amethyst laughed, feinting a block before flinging the pillow right into Jasper’s face. She had a point, but at the same time Jasper was fully confident her scent was spectacular.

“I don’t _need_ a nose. Neither do you,” she said, a foam dart snapping Amethyst right in the nose.

“Can you fucking stop? For real, this sucks,” Amethyst snapped, rubbing her nose and squinting up at her.

“Well _I’m_ having fun. Nothing else to do,” Jasper said, folding an arm in to lay her cheek on and dangling the other off the ledge, letting the gun fall from her grasp.

“You could _sleep_ , for once. It feels great,” Amethyst said, snatching up the gun and throwing it across the house with a loud crash.

“I only sleep after fighting or fucking, and I’ve done neither today,” she sighed. “Too bad you wouldn’t be able to handle me on your own. Too small and lazy, you probably wouldn’t last more than five minutes.”

Amethyst’s face flushed and contorted in anger. “I could kick your ass any day if I wanted to. You’re not, like, the fucking jerk you used to be. Not in the same way, anyway.”

Jasper smirked, sizing her up. Amethyst had stamina, enthusiasm, and a cute, fat pussy, perfect for burying a tongue in. _Fuck, she’s hot._ “Funny how you only focused on the _fighting_ part of that. I might go easy on you in a fight, but...”

“Hoh, you think I couldn’t have you all like, _mmm, Amethyst, fuck me harder!_ ” Amethyst began imitating Jasper’s whimpers and moans and Jasper laughed, rolling over and sitting up, dangling her legs off the loft, feet nearly touching the ground below.

“Yeah, I’d need you to go harder because you’d be too soft and slow to make me cum,” Jasper teased, living for how visibly frustrated Amethyst was. Excitement sparked low in Jasper’s belly and she knew if she kept pushing, Amethyst might just give her the rough, merciless fuck she craved.

“I don’t have to prove shit to you,” she growled, crossing her arms and scowling.

“Mm you don’t have to, but you _want_ to,” Jasper said, sliding her ass off the ledge and landing with ease in front of the couch before sauntering up to Amethyst and thoroughly invading her personal space. She leaned forward, her hair draping down and tickling Amethyst’s arm, locking her gaze on Amethyst’s defiant eyes. “Don’t want to fuck? Just say so. I’ll leave you alone, no hard feelings. But if you want me, you better act _now_.”

Amethyst’s furious glare didn’t falter and Jasper thought maybe she’d overstepped her boundaries and considered backing away until Amethyst grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her lower into an awkwardly-positioned, bruising kiss. The strain on Jasper’s back annoyed her so she dropped to her knees, reaching around and grasping at Amethyst’s pudgy back and ample ass. Every inch of Amethyst was a pleasure to touch, to squeeze, to feel the soft give where Jasper had hard muscle. Not that Jasper lacked padding, of course; her own soft belly and massive thighs could attest to that.

Jasper’s tongue met Amethyst’s as they eagerly explored one another; the hot, wet heat of Amethyst’s mouth, the slide of tongue against her own when Amethyst pushed back and nipped at her lip, all serving to fan the flame between her thighs. Jasper raked her claws up Amethyst’s back, lifting her shirt as she went. Amethyst gasped into her mouth, arching forward and pressing against her. She broke away, eyes glassy, and panted, “Rip it off.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Jasper brought her hands to the neckline of Amethyst’s top just below her gem and pulled, tearing it down the front like tissue paper. Her heavy, hanging breasts spilled free and Jasper could feel the hot flush in her cheeks intensify, dizzying her as she grew wetter every second. She wanted to suck them, to bite them, to scratch and bruise and pinch them and to watch Amethyst squirm beneath her.

Instead she ran a thumb over Amethyst’s gem, circling the rim of it. It began to glow and Amethyst’s entire form seemed to almost shimmer with energy as her breathing quickened, eyes fluttering closed and lips parted. _Fuck._ Jasper buried her hands in Amethyst’s thick mane of wild white hair and pulled her in again, smashing their lips together with furious passion. Amethyst’s nails dug into her neck and she moaned with every breath, allowing Jasper to dominate the kiss for several moments before pushing back in with her tongue once more. They were sloppy and graceless but Jasper was drunk on Amethyst and all that mattered to her in that moment was deepening their connection, falling into one another as if attempting fusion.

Amethyst’s hands were pulling at the shoulder straps of Jasper’s uniform and she broke away, breathing quickly and adjusting her arms to allow Amethyst to uncover her breasts. Hot, wet suction immediately greeted one of her nipples as Amethyst fell forward to suck on her breasts. A shuddering sigh tumbled from Jasper’s lips and ecstasy tingled throughout her entire form, pooling between her thighs in the form of slick, wet arousal. The mouth around her nipple stretched into a grin and Jasper scoffed. “You think you’re hot shit, don’t you? I bet Peridot could do better than you.”

She was lying, of course; Amethyst’s mouth felt sublime, and she definitely knew how to use her tongue. Certainly more competent than Peridot, too. Still, it was worth it for the growl of frustration followed by sharp teeth clamping down on the sensitive flesh of her nipple. Pain surged through her and melted into something sweeter that wrenched a ragged moan from her throat. Amethyst’s mouth was everywhere at once, biting under her breast, all around her areola, switching to the other to suck and bite and pepper her amber flesh with nasty bruises.

“That’s a little better,” Jasper breathed, digging her claws into Amethyst’s back, surely shredding her to pieces every time teeth found her nipple. The thighs of her uniform were soaked and slippery; the need for attention to her aching cunt was growing more urgent by the second.

“Just… a little?” Amethyst asked after releasing a nipple with a loud _pop!_ of suction.

“It’s cute how hard you’re trying, at least.” Jasper laughed, savoring the burning sting of Amethyst’s nails digging into her belly.

“ _Cute_? I’ll fucking show you cute,” Amethyst grumbled before transforming into an exact replica of Jasper, if she were purple. The change caught Jasper so off guard that she recoiled and with a big, toothy grin, Amethyst slammed her into the floor with a ground-shaking crash and straddled her hips. “How’s that for cute?”

“That’s cheating,” Jasper spat, moving to push herself up but Amethyst dropped forward and pinned her shoulders down.

“Ain’t no rules, baby,” the Jasper-shaped Amethyst declared, grinding her cunt hard against Jasper’s pelvis, too high up to provide any sort of mutual stimulation. “Feels good to be big, though. I can really throw your ass around now.”

“You’re still the same weak little shit,” Jasper said, grasping Amethyst’s hips and attempting to pull her lower. Amethyst lifted her hips up and grabbed Jasper’s hands, slamming them down above her head and pinning her again. They were face to face now, inches away. It was bizarre looking at her own face with someone else’s expressions, yet while it was slightly disconcerting, she couldn’t help but want Amethyst to bite into her with those sharper fangs, to tear her apart with her own claws. The fanged smirk Amethyst displayed dizzied her and she lifted her hips, bridging her back, trying to gain friction. “Too weak to rip off the rest of my uniform and fuck me.”

“You talk a lot of shit and act all tough… but I’ve heard how you are when you’re being fucked,” Amethyst said, grinning wider. “You break down into this big slutty mess, and the noises you make! Hah, you sound _so_ adorable, so _cute_. I wonder what they’d think back on Homeworld if they heard your big mean ass moaning all cute for Pearl.”

“Too bad they’ll never find out, since I’m trapped here listening to you run your mouth,” Jasper said, wiggling her hips, desperate for friction. “Go ahead, I know there’s a Diamond communicator in this hovel. Call Yellow up, make her watch you fail to fuck me.”

“You’re trying really hard to pretend you’re not begging right now,” Amethyst said with a chortle, adjusting so she only needed one hand to hold Jasper’s down and bringing the other to one of Jasper’s exposed breasts, digging her nails in. Jasper’s own nails were much sharper than Amethyst’s usually were, and Amethyst made sure to get that detail correct when she transformed. The bite of pain surged through Jasper and she whimpered, writhing and rolling her hips up. “See? There it is, that cute little noise you make when Pearl fucks you.”

“Fuck you,” Jasper panted, her skin searing as Amethyst dragged her newly-formed claws down her abdomen, shredding the fabric beneath and slicing into her. Jasper felt warmth pooling where Amethyst had raked into her and her senses sprang into overdrive as a wave of pure, unbridled adrenaline consumed her. Her pupils dilated and she bared her fangs, mouth watering and cunt throbbing to the furious beat of her heart as Amethyst examined her bloodied claws.

“Whoops, went a little deep there,” she said with a nervous laugh. Jasper thrust a knee up into Amethyst’s thigh, forcing her to drop with a pained yelp, enough so that Jasper was able to wrap a thigh up and use her calf to pull Amethyst’s hips against her own.

“ _More_ ,” Jasper snarled, using her leg to shove Amethyst’s hips forward.

“You like this, you nasty bitch?” Amethyst asked, their eyes locked. She brought her bloodied fingers to her plush purple lips and slowly slid them against her tongue, one by one, taking them into her mouth to suck them clean. Jasper’s frenzied mind short circuited as she watched, chest heaving with every shaky breath, as a full-body shiver went through Amethyst and her pupils consumed all color in her eyes. She bowed her head, sliding her fingers from her mouth and grinding her sopping wet crotch against Jasper’s. They were both panting and growling and groaning and shifting their hips so that their clothed, needy cunts rubbed together, not quite offering sufficient stimulation for either of them.

Amethyst released Jasper’s hands and shifted so she was once again pinning a shoulder down. Her free hand returned to Jasper’s abdomen, swiping lightly over the stinging, shallow cuts before moving to the opposite side and digging her claws in. She slowly moved up, from pelvis to ribs, shredding cloth and skin alike while Jasper squirmed below, snarling and shuddering and thrusting her hips up hard enough to nearly unseat the other. Amethyst brought her hand up again, watching the blood drip from her fingers and splatter down onto Jasper’s bare breasts before taking a taste off her pinky. Another shudder and low, rumbling growl, and then she presented her fingers to Jasper. “Suck.”

And she did, without hesitation. Jasper opened her mouth and three bloodied fingers slid against her tongue and she sucked them hungrily, the taste of copper and salt sharp against her tongue. Something about the very presence of blood seemed to set off quartz warriors, amping up their adrenaline production and throwing them into a feverish frenzy. But the smell of it, the taste… all of Jasper’s senses were in overdrive and every inch of her tingled with ferocious need; the need to fight or fuck or both at the same time. She knew Amethyst was feeling the same urges, as even the scent of blood was enough to trigger that primal instinct in a quartz.

Amethyst extracted her fingers from Jasper’s mouth and grabbed her neck, squeezing tight, digging her claws into tender flesh. Her other hand buried into her mane of wild hair and held her tight as she leaned in close enough that Jasper felt her hot breath on her lips. The scent of blood on Amethyst’s breath hit her tongue and she groaned, raking her claws down the arm pinning her by the neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you to pieces,” Amethyst said, her voice low and gravelly, eyes alight with a dangerous hunger. “You’re gonna regret being such a fuckin’ bitch all the time.”

“Bold of you, considering you’re still just running your mouth,” Jasper spat, her voice weak under the pressure of Amethyst’s hand crushing her throat. She could feel her pulse thrumming through every vein in her body as her blood boiled, animalistic rage overpowered only by fierce arousal. Amethyst released her throat, arching her back and sliding down Jasper’s abdomen to the shallow cuts. She wiggled her ass in the air, gazing into Jasper’s eyes with her own off-color imitations before dragging her tongue along one of the deeper wounds.

“You fucking-- _fuck_ ,” Jasper groaned, tossing her head back and leaving deep welts in the wooden floor boards with her claws. The hot saliva and friction burned in a delectable manner that had her cunt spasming and aching and she could feel the liquid excitement spilling out of her. Amethyst went over each wound, licking up every last drop of blood she found while Jasper writhed beneath, slamming a fist down and digging her heels into the ground, shoving her hips up against Amethyst’s torso. She worked her way back up, lapping up the droplets she had spilled on Jasper’s breasts earlier before smashing their lips together once more in a violent kiss, heavy with teeth and blood and tongue. Amethyst was clumsy with her new fangs, splitting open Jasper’s bottom lip in a burst of hot copper.

Following a sudden impulse, Jasper buried her fist in Amethyst’s mane of hair near her scalp and pulled, throwing Amethyst off of her with a yelp of pain and quickly rolling to pin her down. Amethyst’s form began to glow and she shifted back to her normal size and shape. She looked annoyed, yet her blown out eyes indicated she hadn’t lost the adrenaline-induced fervor. She kicked out with one of her legs and tried to push herself from under her but Jasper was quick to grab her thigh and pull her back, pinning her easily with one hand. Amethyst snarled, “Asshole, you made me lose focus!”

“Stop playing around and _fuck_ me,” Jasper growled, blood trickling down her chin from her busted lip. Her eyes were wild, the golden glow around the rim of her massive pupils brighter than the soft, persistent glow of her gem. She used her free hand to slash the remainder of her uniform down the middle, peeling it away from her glistening wounds with a hiss and ripping the fabric until her legs were freed. She kicked off her boots then focused in on her prey, teeth bared and cunt dripping viscous fluid down her thighs. Amethyst was breathing heavily, lips parted and eyes displaying a hint of fear.

“Why do you have to look so fucking _perfect_ ,” she groaned, licking her lips and reaching down to remove the remainder of her tattered clothing. Her cunt was sopping wet and the moment it was pulled free from its confines Jasper swooped in and swiped her tongue between plump purple labia, drawing a startled yelp from Amethyst. She tasted every crevice and fold of Amethyst’s cunt, drinking in her arousal, sucking her stiff clit, burying her tongue deep within the throbbing wet heat of her core. Jasper’s arms were wrapped around her thighs, her claws digging into them as she held the squirming Amethyst tight, encouraged by the loud moans and swears filling the room.

“Ah-- right there, oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Amethyst cried, wrapping her hands into Jasper’s hair and holding tight while Jasper rolled her tongue in skilled waves over her clit. Jasper released a thigh and slipped her hand under her chin, shifting two of her claws shorter and duller before pressing those fingers against Amethyst’s tight, slippery entrance.

Amethyst was moaning and swearing and rocking against her tongue as Jasper teasingly slid her fingers around her folds, collecting a mixture of syrupy arousal and saliva and coating them before returning to ease them in. The fists in her hair tugged as the tight walls of Amethyst’s cunt yielded reluctantly to her fingers, throbbing and gripping at her as she slid deeper and deeper. She spread her fingers apart, pushing against the resisting wall of muscle, as she once again wrapped her lips around Amethyst’s clit and sucked at it greedily. She had to place her other hand on Amethyst’s soft abdomen to keep her from pulling away; the onslaught of intense pressure and stretch combined with the persistent skilled attention to her clit was clearly reaching an overwhelming point for her and she was incapable of saying much more than _fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Jasper pulled her lips slowly off of Amethyst’s clit, releasing it with loud wet suction, still scissoring her fingers open and closed as she slowly dragged them out and pushed back in. Amethyst rocked down on Jasper’s knuckles with every thrust, desperate for more, her hands buried in her own hair, her breath coming hard and heavy. Jasper shifted the nail down on a third finger and without warning, slid it in alongside the other two on an inward thrust. “Fuhh-- Jasper, it’s too muh-- _fuck_!”

Amethyst was speechless, mouth thrown open in a silent scream as Jasper curled her fingers and repeatedly stroked the same sensitive spot over and over, picking up her pace as Amethyst’s cunt slickened more and more every second. “I thought you said you could take me. Too much?”

“Don’t stop!! Don’t stop, I’m gonna--” Amethyst was gasping and panting as Jasper continued dragging her fingers along the sensitive upper wall of her cunt. For a split second, watching Amethyst in this state of bliss, eyes watering and lips parted and nipples stiff, thighs trembling and soft tummy rolling with each thrust, Jasper felt something softer than the unbridled, feral arousal clouding her senses. A strong gut-punching feeling of affection tore through her and she grinned, thrusting harder and bringing her lips back down around Amethyst’s stiff clit. With that, Amethyst came undone with a delightful moan, squeezing Jasper’s head tight between her thighs, her cunt gushing onto Jasper’s chin and clenching around her fingers. She rocked against Jasper’s fingers a few more times, then with a wavering sigh, untensed and laid still. With a stab of impatience, Jasper pushed her fingers up, still buried deep in Amethyst.

“Evert,” Jasper demanded, pressing her thumb against Amethyst’s sensitive clit, resulting in a shriek as she tried to pull away from the touch.

“Make me.” Amethyst smirked, breathing heavily, unable to stop her thighs from shaking.

“What the _fuck_ do you think I’ve been doing,” Jasper snapped, thrusting her fingers upwards into Amethyst’s core.

“Aha, you bitch,” Amethyst groaned, a sly grin spreading across her face. “I thought you just wanted to make me feel nice is all, didn’t know _you_ wanted anything.”

“Shut up.” Another sharp inward thrust, another sharp intake of breath.

“Someone’s grumpy. Oh, fuck...” Jasper felt her pulse pounding away in her chest, her head, her cunt; her frustration overlapping with the desire to see Amethyst’s spectacular body in the throes of orgasm once more. The way her breasts and stomach rocked with every thrust into her slick cunt, her perfectly plump lips parted for the most enticing of noises to slip past; it all served to keep Jasper locked on her target.

“Evert for _me_ ,” Jasper said, glaring into Amethyst’s glistening eyes with another deep thrust, curling her fingers upward against the pulsing wall of muscle that hid the full length of her clit. Amethyst let out a squeak of agreement, unable to form words as Jasper curled her fingers again and again. Jasper could feel the beginning of orgasmic spasms, the grip of Amethyst’s cunt tightening more and more with every stroke. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Amethyst’s belly, kissing and biting hard enough to bruise all while continuing her work below. Amethyst was whimpering, fists clenching in Jasper’s hair while she followed lightning streaks of stretch marks across her belly with her tongue. There was no warning this time; Amethyst’s hips thrust up and she ripped into Jasper’s scalp with her nails as she came hard, moaning throatily and gushing fluid all over Jasper’s breasts. Jasper’s fingers slid out of the contracting cunt and along Amethyst's clit, stiff but small as ever.

“Ah… sorry, I-- hah, I’m feelin… shy,” Amethyst panted, her voice soft and weak. “One more time…?”

“How about,” Jasper said, wrapping her hand in Amethyst’s hair and sitting on her heels, dragging Amethyst onto her hands and knees. Amethyst protested with a little groan but otherwise obeyed the powerful hand guiding her. She seemed weak in her knees in particular, unable to steady herself as she trembled and attempted to slow her breathing. The moment Jasper released her, she slumped down onto the ground, belly against the cool floor. “You stay right the fuck there and I’m not touching you again until you’re ready.”

Jasper scooted so that she was out of Amethyst’s reach and leaned back, knees bent and legs spread. Amethyst’s eyes were glued to her drenched, glistening sex as she slid two fingers down to spread her plump labia, exposing her rippling, crimson inner folds and swollen clit peeking from its shroud. Her fingers slipped and slid in viscous arousal, parted so Amethyst could witness every perfectly-crafted detail of her gorgeous vulva. Her free hand sought out the already healing wounds on her belly and clawed at them, dragging her fingers through the fresh flow of blood. The scent hit her tongue and she felt her cunt spasm as raw, feral rage and passion tore through her, brightening the soft glow of her gem. She trailed those fingers up her torso, over her breasts, up her neck and chin and then past her busted lip, sliding them ever so slowly over her tongue before closing her lips around them.

Amethyst watched, slack jawed as Jasper sucked her fingers clean, savoring the rush of violent energy that pounded in her veins. The glow of her gem fluctuated with her pulse, sending electrifying energy throughout her very being. It hadn’t even been a full minute that she’d been in this position yet there was already a small puddle of slick forming on the floor, pooling in the crack of her ass.

Maintaining control over herself in Jasper’s current state was a challenge; instinct told her to slam Amethyst to the ground, pin her by the neck and fuck her raw with her own massive cock, but she knew she was so close to getting what she _really_ wanted. Amethyst propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes drinking in every curve and contour of her magnificent form. A cruel laugh burst out of Jasper. “You really are defective. How can you look at this,” she slid her middle finger over the entrance of her neglected cunt, “And not do anything but lay there. Useless.”

Though she seemed a little dazed, Amethyst managed to push herself up on her hands and knees and started crawling forward but Jasper raised her foot and Amethyst stumbled forehead-first into it, unable to advance. “You’re not touching me until you fucking evert. Assuming you can even get it up. Like I said, _defective_. I don’t know why I thought _you_ could give me what I need.”

Jasper’s foot was shoved to the side and there was bright flash of light as Amethyst pulled her whip from her gem, pushing herself up on her knees. She unraveled the whip with a loud crack, a savage fire in her eyes that Jasper hadn’t seen since their very first fights. “If you call me that again--”

“ _Defective_ ,” Jasper spat in a voice dripping with venom. Before she could even think to react, Amethyst swung out her whip and hit her in the side of the neck at just the right angle to allow the long cord of spikes to coil up, constricting her throat and biting into her bruised flesh. Her hair was pulled uncomfortably tight against the back of her neck and she instinctually grasped the coil with both hands, but she managed to stop herself from removing it. The bite of it was so delicious, sending pulses of pain and blinding heat through her core.

“Shut the fuck up,” Amethyst snarled, yanking hard on the hilt of her whip and tightening the coil enough to make Jasper see stars. Blood pounded in her head and she tried to make a snide comment but found she couldn’t draw in enough air to speak, instead letting out a small squeak. A scorching stab of need struck low in her belly when she noticed that Amethyst had finally everted. Her cock wasn’t the biggest; likely it was only half the length of Jasper’s own. But what she lacked in length she certainly made up in girth and interesting features. The nub of her clit sloped down into a wide, slanted head that was ribbed on the sides. Ridges rippled down the underside of the shaft, coming to a halt at a smooth bulge that jutted out near the base. Taking care to keep the whip pulled taut, Amethyst closed the gap between them and jerked Jasper forward, bringing their faces nose to gem.

“Happy, shithead?” Amethyst growled. She dragged her wide tongue across the facets of Jasper’s gem and the feeling that consumed her was unlike any other; like she was being destabilized by the very lust that pounded through her veins and dripped out of her cunt, her form ripping apart at the seams. She couldn’t see clearly for a moment; it was as if she were looking through a kaleidoscope, with millions of Amethyst faces reflecting around her before shifting back to just the one smug face. Amethyst’s voice sounded distant, echoing around her. “Lay back and hold your thighs up.”

Jasper obeyed in a daze, her pulse pounding in her ears. Amethyst was yanked forward as Jasper fell back, gripping her thighs and lifting them apart, her eyes glassy and her lips parted. With a shaky exhale, Amethyst positioned herself, her cock pressing against her slippery folds and sliding up, grazing her clit delightfully and sending electric jolts to every part of her body. Jasper’s voice was strained and quiet as a whisper as she managed to expel just enough air to say, “Fuck. Me.”

Amethyst gripped the shaft of her cock with her unoccupied hand and positioned it so the tip of the sloped head probed into Jasper’s clenching cunt. She rolled her hips, breath coming quick and heavy as half of her length was plunged into pulsing molten heat at once. Jasper could feel every delectable ridge pressing into her, the stretch whiting out her vision as waves of ecstacy washed over her. No noise could come from her constricted throat apart from the tiniest gasps and puffs. Her lips were parted, brows knitted and eyes half closed but watching as Amethyst readjusted her grip on the whip. Her other hand came to rest at the apex of Jasper’s vulva, lazily thumbing her swollen clit and pushing her hips forward. Jasper’s head rolled back, eyes closing blissfully, as every rub of her clit drove her deeper and deeper.

“How mad would you be if I came right now?” Amethyst asked, her voice higher than usual as she pushed the wide base of her cock into Jasper, fully sheathing herself with a throaty moan. “This feels unreal, how are you so wet!”

Jasper released a thigh and tore at the coil around her neck until Amethyst’s whip poofed in a shimmering white light. She gasped, taking in the cool air while her cunt contracted around the huge base of Amethyst’s cock. Her throat stung; the bite of the whip’s spikes had been intense and now that they were gone little bruises and sores peppered her flesh. Her voice was weak as she grumbled, “I’ll never... let you fuck me again... if you finish too soon.”

“That’s fair,” Amethyst said, placing her palms against Jasper’s massive thighs, taking a deep breath and shivering. With one swift motion, she pulled herself out to the very tip and thrust back in with a loud _slap!_ of hips meeting thighs, forcing a hoarse groan past Jasper’s lips.

“Mm, feel good?” Amethyst hummed before sliding all the way out and pausing for a beat before slamming back in. Her pace was slow but brutal; every thrust into Jasper’s cunt was met with a wet slap of their bodies meeting, her thighs stinging and eyes watering, thrusting the wind from her lungs. Every time the wide base of Amethyst’s cock forced its way back into her she felt as though she was coming apart again, as though the force of the pleasure ripping through her might destabilize her. Amethyst bent forward, pressing her lips against Jasper’s belly before biting into the soft flesh there, shifting the rough moans tumbling out of her with every thrust to soft, pretty whimpers that would surely be used to embarrass her in the future. The hands on her thighs slipped up, up, up to her belly, stroking over the cuts and tender skin as Amethyst’s hips pounded away at a faster, steadier pace.

Jasper lost track of everything happening and of time itself. Nothing mattered to her but the way Amethyst’s fat cock felt stretching her cunt; the way her hands and lips and tongue and teeth felt against her sensitive, wounded belly. She tilted her hips up to meet every downward thrust, bringing her hands to squeeze her breasts and twist her nipples, feeling the knot of heat in her belly growing tight.

“Slow down,” she gasped, and Amethyst obliged, coming to a slow, deep grind.

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle as much of me as you thought?” Amethyst said with a shaky laugh, her hips stuttering and jolting as she slowly slid into Jasper.

“You wish,” Jasper said, wrapping her legs around Amethyst’s ass and holding her tight, keeping her from pulling out. Jasper began to roll her hips and a loud, breathy moan escaped her as her clit rubbed against Amethyst’s slickened mound. Every time she rotated her hips down, the tight bulge buried in her pressed just the right spot to make her eyes water and breath quicken. Amethyst had her face pressed against her belly, and Jasper could feel the hot puffs of breath against it when Amethyst groaned with every roll of her hips.

“ _Jasper_ …” Amethyst’s voice was soft, a sharp contrast to the nails raking down her sides. All it took was that little whisper of her name to catapult her over the edge. It was sudden, violent, blinding; her legs clamped down like a vice holding Amethyst deep in her clenching cunt as pure ecstacy ripped through her; soft, satisfied mewls slipping from her lips. She wasn’t aware of how much time was passing, still rolling her hips and whimpering, her cunt gushing with every downward push against the wonderful pressure within. When she finally relaxed with a shuddering exhale, legs falling to the ground, she found Amethyst gazing up at her in wonder.

“What,” she grunted, huffing as Amethyst extracted herself from her tender cunt.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re _super_ hot, but you’re also, like, really fuckin’ cute.” Amethyst smiled, looking down and admiring how messy Jasper had left her; her everted clit, hips and thighs were all drenched with slick and ejaculate, as was the floor around her.

“Cute,” Jasper repeated, grimacing. Her bloodied wounds on her belly throbbed, the tender flesh on her neck burning where the whip had bit in so sadistically. She brought a palm to her face, wiping away streaks of eyeliner that had run down her cheeks.

“Yeah, cute,” Amethyst said, “but I’m not done with you, so no time to get all gross. Get on your hands and knees.”

A hoarse laugh burst from Jasper as she pushed herself up. The wounds across her shredded belly stung so sweetly, and her cunt clenched as her gaze fell on Amethyst’s slick cock. Still, she wasn’t so desperate as she had been, and her usual stubborn nature took over. She clambered to her hands and knees like Amethyst commanded, but rather than turning around for her, she slinked forward, backing Amethyst up against the wall. She wrapped clawed fingers around Amethyst’s neck and pinned her to the wall with a grin. “What’s _cute_ is how you think you can boss me around. Fucking me is a privilege, brat.”

Amethyst shuddered as Jasper’s free hand wrapped around her cock, giving it a little squeeze before stroking her length slowly. “Tell me when you’re about to cum, and I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”

“Fuck, yes,” Amethyst moaned and Jasper tightened her grip around her throat.

“Cum hard for me,” Jasper whispered, baring her sharp fangs in a devious grin as she picked up her pace, savoring the wet sound of Amethyst’s cock being pumped in her fist. Amethyst’s hips were rocking with her motions and Jasper swore she could feel her cock swelling, getting thicker as she reached the edge. “I bet you’ve always wanted to look down at me with your cock in my mouth.”

“Ah-- Jasper, I’m gonna--” Jasper quickly removed her hand, grabbing Amethyst’s wrists and pinning them above her head.

“Just kidding. You don’t get to finish yet. And not like that.” She planted a little kiss on Amethyst’s nose and chuckled. Amethyst looked broken for a moment, beaten, before her expression shifted to fiery anger.

“You’re such a fucking bitch,” Amethyst spat, struggling in vain against Jasper’s grip.

“Oh, and your little, ‘oops, silly me, must be too shy to evert’ game wasn’t just as bad? Suck it up.” Jasper claimed Amethyst’s lips in a heated kiss, just until she felt Amethyst relax against her. She pulled away and released Amethyst’s wrists, wiping a smudge of blood and saliva off of Amethyst’s lip with her thumb. “Mouth first, then fuck me hard.”

Jasper didn’t wait for a response before turning around, dropping her chest to the cool floor and wiggling her ass in the air. Just as she was about to snap at Amethyst for lack of action, trembling hands came to rest against her labia, spreading her wide. The cool air sent a shiver up her spine and she arched higher.

There was an appreciative groan behind her before the most delicious wet heat and pressure swept across her clit, engulfing her in a cloud of pure bliss. Amethyst’s tongue felt huge, much bigger than usual but she didn’t question it, and she couldn’t if she cared to. Partners had eaten her out in the past, and Pearl was particularly skilled with her tongue, but whatever Amethyst was doing felt unreal. Her tongue was everywhere at once, swiping and swirling through folds, lips slurping eagerly at labia, while Jasper slammed a fist into the floor, moaning and panting and pushing back against Amethyst’s face.

The press of thick, hot tongue into Jasper’s cunt had her seeing stars and the most pathetic, breathy moan left her throat, repeating every time she felt the tongue drag out before plunging back in. She must have been losing her senses, because at the same time, Amethyst’s tongue was rolling over her clit, plunging deep into her cunt, pressing flat down against her clit and dragging tantalizingly--

“ _How_?” Jasper choked out, her eyes watering from the intensity of the split stimulation. Amethyst never stopped to respond, only giving her a quick slap on the thigh as she continued and Jasper decided she didn’t care how and rocked back against Amethyst’s face. Her moan caught in her throat with a sharp inhale as one of Amethyst’s hands slid up her thigh, collecting excess slick as it went, and two fingers began to circle the tight rim of her ass. Her orgasm was sudden, violent; her vision went white and she pushed her chest off the ground, thrusting herself back hard enough to knock Amethyst to the ground, dislodging her tongue and sending fluid gushing out of her.

In a matter of seconds Amethyst was gripping her hips and pulling her into position, not waiting for Jasper’s orgasm to end before thrusting her cock back in to Jasper’s spasming cunt and plunging four fingers into her ass. Jasper didn’t register the crack behind her and only vaguely noticed the whip constricting her throat once more. Her consciousness was fading in and out. She was pure energy; raw, intense, primal pleasure. Was she having multiple orgasms, or was it the same, continuous orgasm that started with Amethyst’s tongue? Amethyst could have fucked her for a minute or an hour, she wasn’t sure. Amethyst’s hips locked and she groaned, her whip vanishing in a flash and she came hard, enough to gush out around her cock.

Jasper’s body convulsed as she dropped forward, released from the cruel grip of the whip, blissfully unaware of the loud, breathy moans and gasps leaving her. The room was spinning as she started to gain sentience once more, her body jerking and twitching as she continued to gasp for air. Movement inside of her once more drew a little whine past her lips and then suddenly Amethyst slipped out, leaving only fluids oozing out of her. Some part of her registered how disgusting it was, but she savored the feeling. She let her hips fall to one side, meeting the floor with a house-shaking boom.

“Yo, you’re crying, are you okay?” Amethyst had sat down next to her, moving hair from her face. Jasper tried to speak, tried to say it was fine, tried to call Amethyst a shithead for pointing it out, but all she could muster was _mmh_. She felt like she should be annoyed that she was crying, but she was unbothered. She was floating.

“Pearl’s going to kill us,” Amethyst said, looking at the scratches in the floor, the blood smears and spatters, the puddles of slick and cum around them. “Can you pull yourself together so we can try to fix this mess?”

“Nah,” Jasper breathed.

“C’mon, I’ll show you how I do that cool tongue thing if you get up.”

Jasper peeked her eyes open and squinted up at Amethyst. “Show me now.”

Amethyst shifted her tongue into two grotesque tongues, twisting and twirling and shifting in shape. Jasper closed her eyes again. “That’s nasty.”

“You _loved_ it. Admit it, I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had, hands down.”

“Nope.”

“Liar.”

Jasper squinted at her again and smirked. “I’ll give you top three.”

“You’re a big slut so that’s pretty good, right?”

“Yeah, sure. Clean this mess up before Pearl gets back.”


End file.
